DOTM 2: Lunar Love
by ladychris07
Summary: Sequel to Dragon of the Moon! It's sixth year. Jealousy is abound and love is in the air for the Lunarian heirs. I don't own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter!
1. Chapter 1

It was now two weeks into summer after an interesting year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Usagi Tsukino was currently laying on her bed in her room back in Japan working on homework. Downstairs, the outer senshi, Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna were all still trying to find a way to break the newly found twin brother of Usagi, Draco, from the influence of the Death Eater, Lucius Malfoy. They had to find a way to go about it legally that would be recognized by the British Ministry of Magic.

"Usagi!" Michiru's voice floated up the stairs. "Can you come down here please?"

"Coming!" Usagi rolled off the bed and headed on downstairs

"We may finally have an answer." Said Setsuna.

"Really? What is it? I'm anxious to know." Usagi exclaimed.

"A blood test. Lucius is in prison. So it is the best time to do so." The elder senshi said before further explaining the reasoning behind its usage as well as where they would go to get it done. "Draco's mother would be more willing to do so now. We just need to get in touch with her."

"I will owl Draco right away." Usagi went back upstairs with a smile on her face. Once upstairs in her room, she immediately grabbed a quill and parchment to write her letter to Draco.

_Dear Draco,_

_Good news! Setsuna has finally found what's likely the key to pull you out of the clutches of your new father and Lord Voldemort. A blood test. If it goes the way she thinks it should, it'll prove you're actually a Tsukino and not a Malfoy. The sooner we get this done, the better. Write back soon or have your mother write Setsuna._

_Love, Serenity._

_P.S. I've added a bunny next to my name in case Lady Malfoy should happen to read this. I trust you will explain that connection._

After stamping the letter and addressing it, Usagi rolled it up and tied it to the leg of her snowy owl, Moonlight, that Michiru had bought her. She then watched the bird take off out her window to deliver it. She knew she would be anxious until either she heard back from Draco or Setsuna heard from Narcissa. Though she would actually prefer to hear back from Draco. As anxious as she was, she knew just sitting out at the window and watching out for Moonlight's return wouldn't cause the owl to return any faster. So she decided to work on one of her essays to help pass the time. It wasn't until she was finishing up her Charms essay three hours later that the soft hoots of Moonlight caught her attention. She smiled softly as the bird landed in her window with an answer tied to its leg. She gave the owl a treat before taking the letter and unrolling it to see Draco's writing.

_Serenity,_

_First of all, that's perfect. Second, Mum says she likes you even more for finding a way to keep me from the Death Eaters and in good timing too. I was expected to take the mark in a month so the quicker we get this done, the better. Though I am concerned about Mum as well. While being proven as a member of the Tsukino line would free me from being marked as a Death Eater, she would be in danger for allowing it to happen. Finding her a safe place can be something we can discuss maybe with her and Setsuna included when we meet up. Just let me know what day you and Setsuna want to meet us and a time and we can maybe meet at the Leaky Cauldron and go to Gringotts from there._

_In other news, now that I know your late ex Mamoru was actually Prince Endymion, I'm even more concerned about you. How are you holding up now that you're back in Japan? I hope it hasn't been too painful still. You know I'm here if you want to talk about that or anything else. But I understand if you prefer to talk with the girls instead._

_Signed, Draco_

Usagi smiled softly. She understood perfectly well Draco's concern for Narcissa's safety. She'd been just as concerned every time she went into a battle as Sailor Moon. Especially against the Dark Kingdom after they'd found out Tuxedo Mask's true identity as Mamoru Chiba and where he lived. After all, she had transformed in enemy territory that very day and she couldn't exactly be sure she hadn't been seen. If they found him so easy, it would've been easy for them to find her family as well. Then there were the times when her family had been caught by enemies as time went on. Though in her case of worrying so much about fatal harm coming to her adopted family due to the enemies she fought, it was ironic that it was a car accident that took their lives instead. That was interesting in itself considering that Mamoru had lost his new family as a child to a car crash as well.

She set her books aside and headed to find Setsuna to let her know what Draco said so she could see about an answer to send him. She first checked back downstairs to see if Setsuna was still with Michiru and Haruka. But she found Michiru and Haruka in the living room without Setsuna, the two women playing instruments. Haruka was playing the piano while Michiru was playing the violin. The teen blonde watched them quietly, not wanting to interrupt their practice. At one point, Haruka glanced over her shoulder at Usagi and smiled gently in her playful flirting way without ceasing to play. Upon seeing Usagi blush in response, she smirked and turned back to the piano.

As soon as Haruka turned back to the piano, Usagi quietly scurried off to look for Setsuna again. Eventually she found the timekeeper in her room.

"Setuna?" Usagi softly called out.

Setsuna looked to her with a smile. "I take it that you heard from Draco?"

"I did. He said that he and Mrs. Malfoy were all for the arrangement. They just need a date and time that we want to meet them at the leaky cauldron. Draco's also concerned about Mrs Malfoy's safety. Being that Draco is supposed to be marked as a death eater bby the dark lord next month. Once this test proves him as a Tsukino, it would save him from the mark but put her in danger for allowing us to claim him. I doubt she's marked as one. Surely we can find a way to protect her, right?"

"I'm sure we can come up with some sort of arrangement to ensure her safety. As for when to meet, we can do tomorrow if they can make it. Otherwise the next day is fine. Around ten in the morning, provided you don't try to sleep in, Princess." She teased playfully.

Usagi blushed embarrassedly. "I can be up in time. It's my brother we're talking about. Let me go send a reply."

"Go see Luna after you do that. I believe she's got something for you to give Draco on her behalf when we meet up with him."

Usagi nodded and headed back to her own room to reply to Draco. In her reply, she told him of the determined time and dates for their meeting at the Leaky Cauldron. She held off mentioning that Luna was gonna send him something so that he wouldn't try to get her to tell him what it is. After sending Moonlight off again with her reply, she grabbed up her school books to work on her next assignment.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Usagi was not only up on time to get ready to leave on time with Setsuna. But she was up early, even earlier than Setsuna and that was saying something. Normally Setsuna was the first one awake in the house with Usagi being the last one to wake. Not this time, as her excitement of seeing Draco again was what had her up so early. With Luna at her side, she crept downstairs for some breakfast. Granted, she was not the type to actually cook from scratch, a fact that the three outer senshi had taken into account when they first took her in after the accident. So she could still eat without needing one of them, they had stocked up on cereal, microwaveable items and other necessities for meals that didnt require the stove or oven.

After feeding Luna, she grabbed a bowl of cereal for herself. She sat at the table and ate, thinking and wondering. Luna had actually given her two small rectangular boxes last night when she'd gone to see her. One of the boxes was for Usagi, the other was to be for Draco. Luna had given her the choice to either open hers right then or wait until she was with Draco to open it. She had actually decided to wait, figuring the two items were likely similar in design and that it would be better for them to open the boxes together. It did not mean she was not going to wonder what the items were until then. Usagi was so far in thought that she hadn't noticed the four outer senshi walk in the room.

"Did we wake up in another dimension?" Michiru joked as she noticed Usagi at the table.

"Seems like it doesn't it?" Haruka teased. "She is up before us."

"I do not believe my staff sent us anywhere but i will check it later." Setsuna joked

The jokes from the three older senshi snapped Usagi from her thoughts and had the teen blushing in embarrassment. But it was the youngest of the residents who came to Usagi's rescue.

"Let her alone. She can get up early when she wants to." Hotaru scolded the older women while going to give Usagi a hug.

"Thanks Hotaru." She smiled and gently ruffled the younger girl's hair before standing up to go put her bowl in the sink. "I need to go shower and get dressed for the meeting with Draco. It will not take me long." She looked to Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru. "Are you three coming too?"

Haruka shook her head. "We will see him eventually. But likely best not overwhelm Mrs. Malfoy with too much right now. Especially when we are unsure how much he might have told her."

"Meet me by the fireplace when you are ready so we can floo to the Leaky Cauldron." Setsuna told the teen.

Usagi nodded and headed on upstairs to get dressed. Within thirty minutes, she was dressed in a light pink dress with matching bows in her hair at the base of her odangoes. Grabbing the two boxes from Luna and putting them in her purse along with her communicator, she headed on downstairs to meet Setsuna by the fireplace. They flooed right into the Leaky Cauldron to find Draco and Narcissa waiting for them. The two teens of course hugged in greeting before proper introductions were made between Setsuna and Narcissa.

"Shall we make our way to Gringotts? After we finish there, perhaps we could stop for lunch, perhaps some shopping and some ice cream before we part ways. Draco clued me in on enough as to what this test is to prove. I admit it is all a little tough to take in. But if it leads to a start of getting him away from the dark, then I am all for it." Narcissa explained fondly before ushering the two teens in front of herself and Setsuna.

The group of four walked through Diagon Alley towards Gringotts, the two teens a few steps ahead happily discussing topics of interest in them. The two adults watched the teens with soft smiles.

"This is one of the few times I have had the pleasure of seeing Draco so happy and relaxed since he was a small child. Even more rare for it to be twice in less than a year. Both times, Usagi was around, almost as if she was the cause. She has an innocence about her that Slytherin students usually no longer have by their age. She has not had the pressures to be the perfect obedient child like myself of Draco and it shows. She is a breath of fresh air. Though I have not known her long, I already think of her like a daughter, maybe more like the daughter I would have liked to have, if I had been able to have more after Draco and had been able to raise her the way I wanted." Narcissa spoke.

Setsuna nodded in agreement. "I understand your sentiment. She has a way about her that makes it where she can just about befriend anyone. She is the type to try to see the good in someone even if they do not want to see it themselves. She does not like to see others in danger either. She and Draco got off to the wrong foot when they met on the train. But he was quick to speak on her behalf when a housemate started to insult her right after she got sorted." She glanced at Narcissa and chuckled at the woman's expression. "I take it you know of the housemate in question?"

"Unfortunately. Pansy Parkinson. I never approved of the girl and my husband signed a contract that would see Draco married to her when they have come of age. Draco is not exactly fond of miss Parkinson either luckily. Her father is definitely one to be wary of as he is a death eater."

"Thank you for that warning. The more we know to look out for, the better. By the way,you and Draco are invited to her birthday party on June thirtieth."

While the adults spoke of the kids and ideas for Usagi's party, the two teens had other things to discuss.

"So what is it like living with the outer senshi, Usagi?" Draco asked curiously.

"It is alright. Setsuna and Hotaru are the ones at home the most. Haruka is a race car driver and she runs track so she is gone a lot. Michiru travels too doing violin performances, sometimes accompanied by Haruka on piano. Haruka is still a playful flirt who I am sure gets a big kick out of getting me all flustered." Usagi muttered.

Draco snickered. "Poor you."

"And how much time have you spent pining for or dreaming of Harry and Hermione?" She teased.

Draco blushed. "Usagi...careful." He hissed. "You do not know who may be here."

Usagi burst into giggles. "Alright. I will stop for now."

Soon after, the group arrived at Gringotts and headed on inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Once inside the bank, the group was greeted by the goblin Griphook.

"Ah, Lady Meioh, right on time. If you and your group would follow me. A matter like this needs utmost care and is of highest priority. Enough so that our director himself has expressed desire to give the test. I will be taking you right to his office." He started to walk down a corridor of offices.

"Well you heard him. Follow after him." Setsuna nudged the two teens on with a soft smile.

After the group had caught up to Griphook, he ushered them into one of the offices. "Director Ragnarok, your visitors as you requested."

"Yes, thank you." The director nodded to Griphook, who left the room closing the door behind him. The director then looked to the group. "Let's get down to business-"

"To defeat the huns." Usagi interrupted without skipping a beat before Draco elbowed her in the side, causing her to smile sheepishly and apologize.

"Now as I was saying, this matter that you requested of us is a very rare thing to happen. Especially including the possibility of the involvement of such important people. Us goblins do know well of the legend of the Silver Millennium, but only up to its destruction. Not once was the chance of the young heirs and their guardians being reincarnated a thought that crossed our minds. But now that the possibility has shown itself, it would be easy to be believed in the magical world. However it would do to have some actual written down proof. And what better place to gain the actual legally accepted proof than right here in Gringotts? Although you asked for the blood test to be done on young Mr. Malfoy, I feel it is a necessity to also perform it on Ms. Tsukino to better support your claims and better establish just how important the results are." He waited for the four to nod in understanding. "Here on my desk are the necessary pieces of parchment and two magic daggers. One of each item to be used by Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Tsukino." He made gestures over the items. "It is a very simple procedure really, though a bit painful obviously. Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Tsukino will have to nick their wrists and allow a drop or two of blood to hit the parchment. Due to the magic in the daggers, the cuts will heal on their own and leave no scars. The parchments will then lay out information about their birth. Understand everything?"

The two teens nodded and walked over to the desk, each picking up one of the daggers. They glance at each other before simultaneously nicking their wrists and letting blood hit the parchments. Within seconds, the cuts healed as the parchments absorbed the blood before writing started to appear on Usagi's first.

_**Name: Princess Serenity Tsukino**_

_**Mother: Queen Serenity (Deceased)**_

_**Sibling: Prince Draconis (twin brother)**_

_**Birthplace: Lunar palace, Silver Millennium**_

_**Rebirth**_

_**Name: Usagi Tsukino**_

_**Mother: Ikuko Tsukino (deceased)**_

_**Father: Kenji Tsukino (deceased)**_

_**Sibling: Shingo Tsukino (brother-deceased)**_

_**Sibling: Draco Malfoy(Prince Draconis reborn)**_

_**Birthplace: Japan**_

The director read the results of Usagi's test as they appeared. "Welcome back Princess, I apologize for your loss."

Usagi only nodded in acknowledgement before looking to Draco's parchment.

_**Name: Prince Draconis Tsukino**_

_**Mother: Queen Serenity (deceased)**_

_**Sibling: Princess Serenity (twin sister)**_

_**Rebirth**_

_**Name: Draco Malfoy**_

_**Mother: Narcissa Malfoy nee Black**_

_**Father: Lucius Malfoy**_

_**Sibling: Usagi Tsukino (Princess Serenity reborn)**_

_**Birthplace: London**_

After reading Draco's parchment, he nodded. "Welcome back Prince. That settles it, while you were reborn into the Malfoy line, your previous heritage as a Tsukino and royal prince take precedence." He rolled up both parchments and set them aside before pulling out a document. "To officially return to being a Tsukino, you and Lady Malfoy just both have to sign this one. Lord Malfoy's signature is not needed."

At the director's words, Usagi stepped back to allow Narcissa to reach the desk. Draco signed the parchment first, then Narcissa signed.

"I trust that copies of the papers will be sent to both vaults and to the ministry?" Narcissa glanced at the director for his confirmation before continuing. "Any other papers need signing to get his current trust vault to where it's under his current last name and out from the Malfoy line?"

"That was taken care of the moment the document was signed Lady Malfoy. If there is anything more at all that you need, do not hesitate to request personal assistance from myself. That goes for the four of you as well as allies of the young Prince and Princess. Your secret will remain one until you all decide to divulge it and how. Good day to you all."

The group nodded and gave him their thanks, Setsuna taking the rolled parchments proving that Draco and Usagi were indeed related. They then headed back to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch, requesting a private room to sit and chat in. Both teens were excited and practically bouncing in their seats as they ate. Setsuna was filling Narcissa in on the other details she would need to know to handle the new side to Draco. Narcissa was filled with wonder at the tale that was the teens' previous life as well as some of what Usagi and the senshi went through.

It was while catching bits of the adults' conversation that reminded Usagi about the boxes from Luna. She pulled them from her purse, handing Draco his and settling hers on her lap. "Luna gave these to me so that we would have them at the same time. I didn't want to open mine without you Draco."

He nodded. "Fair enough. Ready?" He put his hand on his box, and watched as Usagi put her hand on her box. With quick nods,the two teens opened their boxes to reveal special communicator watches. Both watches had silver lids with a golden crescent moon and an animal. Usagi's had a rabbit and Draco's had a dragon. "What is this?" Draco asked in confusion.

"Communicator watch. So we can reach the senshi or each other if need be no matter where we are. Even the magic of Hogwarts can not interfere with them." She grinned as she snapped hers on her wrist.

"Gotta love planetary magic, huh?" He grinned and put his on.

Usagi giggled. "You have no idea."

Draco chuckled. "Now you are really feeling better sis? About those you lost?" He looked at her in concern.

She nodded. "I am fine Dray. Really. The other senshi have helped. So it has gotten easier. Having you back helps as well." She then looked to Setsuna. "Plu, can they move in with us? There is plenty of room and Mrs. Malfoy will be safe."

Setsuna thought over the suggestion. "I will check with Haruka and Michiru and see what they say, though I can not see them saying no."

Both teens lit up at that, both knowing that if anyone could convince the other outers to let Draco and Narcissa move in, it would be Setsuna. After lunch, they headed back down the alley to do some shopping and get some ice cream. A few hours later it was time to go separate ways with Setsuna and Usagi promising to be in touch about the overall decision and arrange a time.

Upon getting home, Usagi rushed upstairs to write a letter to Lellian, having promised before the end of term that she would write to fill her in. She knew her excitement over everything would show through but she did not care. She was still grinning as she watched Moonlight fly offer to deliver her letter to Lellian. Tomorrow, she would have to send off invitations to her party. But she would worry about it once she made a list. She knew off the back who she was going to invite. But of course there was one person she was not sure she wanted at the party; Ron Weasley. Even with those months as part of Dumbledore's army, she still had not quite forgiven him for some of the things he had said or did before she had joined. And that was saying something since Usagi was usually a very forgiving person.

It had killed her at how easily Ron's feelings towards her had changed the moment she was sorted into Slytherin. It was like he was expecting her to be evil since the sorting hat had sorted her into the 'evil' house. Then his accusal that she was only joining the DA to spy on them and report to Draco and by proxy, Lucius Malfoy. And she had found out later about his calling her Draco's latest whore, but of course the senshi and Hermione had gotten him for that. She was concerned that he would never change even when those of his siblings who went to Hogwarts accepted her. Then of course there was the animosity between Ron and Draco. Even with proof from Gringotts staring him in the face, she was quite sure that Ron would still find some fault with Draco and a fight was likely to break out, caused by him.

But she knew she would not be able to get away with not inviting him considering she was inviting Ron's siblings, Lellian, Hermione and Harry. She had heard about how jealous he could get not to mention knowing just how forthcoming with his opinions he could be. If she did not invite him, she risked him blabbing his mouth off at Hogwarts with claims that she used an Unforgivable curse on Harry, Hermione and his siblings. Even if there were still a decent amount of students who were not likely to believe his claims due to having been in the DA with her, she knew there were still some who would believe that she truly was just as slimy a snake as the reputation of Slytherin made her out to be. The way Usagi saw it,she was damned if she did and damned if she did not. She would just have to let the outers know what to look out for, or more specifically, let Haruka know what to be on the lookout for. She knew Haruka would not let anyone or anything spoil Usagi's day if she could help she would worry about that later. At the moment, she was tired. So she laid down on her bed and closed her eyes for a nap. About an hour later, Hotaru knocked on her door, waking Usagi.

"Usagi...?" Hotaru called out hesitantly.

"Yes, Hotaru? What is it?

"Setsuna needs you downstairs in the living room. Said she has something for you." The younger girl explained.

Hearing that, Usagi shot up from bed and hurried downstairs to the living room. As much as she had hoped for it since getting home, she still was not quite prepared for the sight of Draco and Narcissa sitting in the living room with trunks at their feet. She stood at the doorway in shock, her brain slowly piecing together everything in front of her. While her brain was processing it all, she stood in place staring. Eventually, it was long enough to cause Draco to look her way. With a low chuckle, he stood from his seat and walked over to her, pulling her into a hug.

"Yes, Sere. I am really moving in. We are really moving in." He pulled away slightly to look into her eyes. "Now stop staring. It is impolite." He teased with a chuckle.

Usagi shook her head, blushing at his teasing. "Sorry Dray. It is good to have you here. Both of you." She hugged him again.

Narcissa's own soft chuckle could be heard as she stood with Setsuna behind Draco, the trunks floating behind them. "I do believe we need to get to our rooms. You two will have plenty of opportunities to make up for lost time now that we are living here."

"Usagi, lead the way. We are heading for the wing where your and Hotaru's rooms are. Draco's room will be right between you two." Setsuna explained.

"Right. This way please." Usagi turned and headed back towards the stairs, turning towards the requested wing once she reached the top. "This room is mine and that one over there is Hotaru's. So Draco, your room is right here." She gestured to the corresponding rooms, pointing to the one between hers and Hotaru's when she mentioned Draco's room.

Draco stepped forward and opened his bedroom door and walked in. Narcissa levitated his trunk in behind him, settling it at the foot of his bed. He then glanced back out the door at Setsuna. "I can decorate it how I want, right?"

Setsuna nodded. "Of course. It is yours."

At Setsuna's words, he grinned. "Awesome!"

Usagi groaned. "It is gonna be Slytherin colors and a bunch of dragons and snakes, isn't it?"

Draco stuck his tongue out at her. "Like yours is not decorated in pink and bunnies." He taunted, smirking when he saw the confirmation reaction on her face.

Setsuna and Narcissa both chuckled at the two teens antics.

"It is honestly amazing how easily they fall into the classic sibling antics. As if they were never separated for over a millennium." Remarked Narcissa.

"Well it is not like we are absolutely sure they did not unconsciously fall into such antics during their months away at Hogwarts. There is nothing saying they did not. It is not like they did not have ample time to get close as friends, especially enough to think of each other as siblings." Setsuna replied, chuckling at the tell-tale silence from the teens. "Anyway, come with me Narcissa. I will show you to your room."

The two women turned and headed towards the wing of the house where the three outer senshi slept. The two teens watched the women leave before Usagi stepped inside the room.

"It is gonna be a little strange having you sleeping in this room. After so long of it being empty. It has been a while since we have had rooms so close to each other." Said Usagi.

"Quite sure a millennium is longer than just a 'while' but you are right. Let alone that we could both equally go into each other's rooms. Guess we will be keeping each other company after nightmares again. Not that I am complaining cause I am not."

"Each other and Hotaru. She has some nightmares herself sometimes. Effects of a battle with an enemy I guess. Though are you sure you can handle not being waited on hand and foot let alone not having house elves to do everything for you?"

"If you can manage and the senshi can, then so can I. Might be good for me anyway. Might help prove that how I was was only a product of being raised under Lucius. For years there was something nagging at me that what he was teaching me was wrong. That it went against who I am. And since I have awakened to my memories, I understand why and what it was. I'm glad, eternally grateful, you and the others came to Hogwarts when you did. It would have killed me to awaken to my memories after the war, knowing all I might have done in the name of the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord. That I might have murdered or tortured someone while blindly following the Dark Lord."

"Yet somehow I feel that Setsuna knew all along that we would find you and that you were part of the reason for her sending us there. Like she knew all along. And I am grateful regardless that we found you sooner than later. It would have killed me to find out I had been fighting my brother in battle. I...just don't think I could have handled fighting family again, loved ones again...I..." Usagi hung her head down as her eyes watered, her voice breaking as she spoke, her thoughts going back to when she fought Mamoru and when she fought ChibiUsa and the harsh reminder that she would have neither now because Mamoru was dead.

As confused as Draco was about her words on fighting loved ones again, his heart twisted to see his sister in such pain and he pulled her into a tight hug, guiding them to their knees on the floor as he whispered soothing words to her and gently rubbed her back. They remained that way for at least an hour while she sobbed against him. He knew now there was things she still had not told him in regards to the enemies she and the other senshi faced before they came to Hogwarts. He knew he would have to get her to tell him otherwise she would continue randomly breaking down and never moving on and with the Magical World at war, a time where just one ten second distraction could be enough to get her killed, they could not afford that. When she had finally quieted down and stopped sobbing, he gently pulled away and looked in her eyes to determine the likelihood of her breaking down again soon. His next move was to cast a tempus charm to check the time. When he saw how late it was, he sighed and looked into her eyes again.

"Okay, things are going to go like this. You are gonna go get ready for bed and I will do the same in here. When you are ready, you are going to come back in here and spend the night here. You are going to fill me in on these times you fought loved ones, every time. And if you need to cry again, you will. It is obvious you have held everything in for too long, trying to be strong for everyone else. Now you have got me to be strong when you need someone to be strong." He stood and gently pulled her up to her feet. "Go on Usagi. Do not take too long." He gave her a soft smile and gently guided her out the door, closing it behind her before going in his trunk for some pajamas of his own. He rummaged through for a while before it dawned on him to use magic and he summoned a set of dark green silk pajamas, proceeding to get dressed.

Right when he finished buttoning his shirt, he heard a soft knock on his door. "Come in." He called out, already knowing it was likely Usagi. He turned to the opening door to see his guess was right as Usagi stood at the door, her hair completely down from her usual style and dressed in pink pajamas.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco smiled softly at Usagi and went to turn down the covers on his bed. He peeked at her to see she was still standing in the doorway. "Well come on. I won't bite." He fluffed up a pillow on one side of the bed before looking to see she still had not moved. He sighed and shook his head as he walked over to her, gently grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the bed. He helped her climb in then he went and shut his door before climbing in on the other side to join her. He pulled her close as they settled into bed. "Now, you have got quite a lot to tell me. You have faced so much. Start with the first time you were forced to fight a loved one. I am assuming it was while fighting Beryl and the Dark Kingdom, correct?"

She nodded against him before sighing. Usagi then took a deep breath and launched into the tale of how moments after she had recovered most of her memories of the moon, the Dark Kingdom had taken Mamoru away. How everytime they saw him after that, he seemed to just enough of himself to still save her but did not hesitate to still attack her and the inner senshi. And even her final confrontation after the others were killed, how he attacked her constantly but she could not bring herself to fight back, but still managed to heal Mamoru, only to lose him when he took a hit from a stray crystal shard to protect her from an even larger crystal that Beryl had thrown their way.

From there, she went into how she and the other senshi had to fight a brainwashed ChibiUsa after having recently learned that ChibiUsa was supposed to be her future daughter with Mamoru. Every now and then, a few tears would slide down her cheeks as she spoke, but it seemed that talking about it all was slowly helping her. Even as she came to the story of how she watched an evil within Hotaru snatch ChibiUsa's heart crystal and reveal Mistress 9. How she had given Hotaru a fresh chance again and how Michiru and Haruka jumped her for the decision because they thought it had been foolish, and their belief that she did not deserve to be their princess. How she had outwitted them and they accepted her as their princess. And then came the battle against Galaxia where Haruka and Michiru had pretended to switch sides, unknown to the other senshi.

By the time she finished, she had stopped crying. Now she felt as though she no longer needed to cry and her heart indeed felt lighter like a big weight had been lifted. Even Draco could notice a difference in her just by seeing how much bigger her smile of relief was compared to her smiles earlier in the day.

"Feeling better now?" Draco asked.

"Much better. Thanks Draco." She smiled softly. "I really needed that. Needed to get all that out. I have always been the one to say everything was going to be okay, even when I was myself afraid that it was not. I have had close calls that I am not fond of. Sometimes the other senshi were around for them and other times they want. I know I have scared them at times because, to put it bluntly, I am determined to not worry anyone. I am not the least bit surprised that it was you who realized something was wrong out of everyone. You have always known. Thank you for not pointing it out in front of the others."

"No problem. Figured that bringing it up in front of them would have had you closing up even more and I could not have that. You are too good and pure for that." He chuckled. "So, who all are you gonna invite to your party?"

She giggled. "Other than Hotaru, you are the only other person who has asked me that. Obviously, Lellian, Blaise, Rikki, the Huffle twins, Audrey. The senshi are obvious too. And there's Harry, Hermione, Neville, Fred, George, Ginny and unfortunately Ron." She sighed when she mentioned Ron.

He cocked an eyebrow in disbelief. "Really, Sere? The Weasel? After all the shit he put you through, why are you still inviting him to your party?"

"Cause I do not want him to give the others hell like he would if he is not invited. The last thing I want is for him to something stupid when we return to Hogwarts. With his being so against Slytherin, I would not put it past him to try to pass a rumor around the school that we used an unforgivable on them."

Draco sighed. "I thought he was an idiot before, but that just makes him sound like an immature child. Almost sounds like jealousy." He shook his head. "So wait? Is he secretly jealous then of Harry? I mean Harry is known throughout the Magical world. And that Triwizard tournament fourth year only added to it with him being the youngest champion combined with him winning it. Bloody hell! No wonder the Weasel was estranged from Harry and Hermione after Harry's name came out the goblet of fire."

Usagi had noticed that Draco had said 'Harry' and 'Hermione' instead of referring to the two Gryffindors by 'Potter' and 'Granger' but she was in no hurry to point out the slip up to him. "It is likely. Being the youngest boy and the second to youngest child in a struggling family can not have been easy. I am not saying that is an excuse, but it might play a part. But please, just be civil. No matter how much he tries to bait you."

"Alright. But only because you asked. I will let Haruka handle him if he tries anything." He smirked.

"Thanks Dray. You are the best." She hugged him tight.

"Yeah yeah I know." He teased. "So speaking of your birthday, what do you want as a present?"

"From you? I have already got the best present you could give me. The knowledge that you are gonna be here." She giggled.

Soon after, Moonlight swooped in through the open window and landed in front of Usagi, a reply from Lellian tied to its leg. The bird held its leg out to Usagi and waited for her to take the letter. Usagi, of course was grinning as she did just that, unrolling the letter and reading the reply, her smile growing wider.

"Who is it from and what does it say?" Draco questioned, not having wanted to just read over her shoulder.

"It is from Lellian. She's glad that we now have the proof you are truly not a Malfoy. She hopes maybe you will be able to start over in friendship with Harry and Hermione. Also she said it seems that Professor Snape will not be teaching potions this year. Dumbledore took Harry with him to get a Professor Slughorn out of retirement to teach Potions instead."

"Really? I think I remember hearing about Slughorn. That he taught Mum, Lucius and Uncle Sev when they were in school. If he is coming back to teach Potions and Defense against the dark arts is still open, that means that Uncle Sev is gonna teach defense!"

"Uncle Sev? Is Professor Snape somehow related to Lucius or your mum?" She asked in confusion.

"He is my godfather. But of course, I can not call him Uncle Sev when we are surrounded by other students for obvious reasons." He sighed. "And i just remembered he is friends with Lucius, on friendly terms with Mum and he is a death eater. Hopefully he will not want to get revenge on Mum on Lucius' behalf."

"It will be alright Dray. She is safe here with the outers. They will protect her while we are at Hogwarts."

He nodded. "You're right. Now that I think about it, he was never quite so fond of the idea of me becoming a death eater. But he could not really speak against it because Lucius was not the only death Eater father with a kid. The others were going to have their kids do it, so it was just understood that Lucius would have me do the same. But since you and Mum got me out, he will probably just be on the lookout to make sure the other death eater kids do not try anything."

"Our own housemates would really stoop so low?" She asked in shock.

"You have no idea. They can attack me all they want. But they come after you, and they will be sorry. I won't go easy on them for harming you. And we both know they better hope Uncle Sev gets to them first. Otherwise, between me, the senshi, the Weasleys, Lellian, Hermione and Harry, they will be in for a world of hurt."

"My hero." She giggled and kissed his cheek.

He hugged her. "Anytime Sere."

Usagi giggled and summoned a quill from his trunk before writing a reply to Lellian and sending it with Moonlight. Once the owl was gone, she set the quill down and looked at him. "Where is your owl?"

"He should be returning from Blaise within a day or two. Let me guess, you will want to borrow him when you send your invitations?"

"Just for one. Rikki. She is all the way in America for the summer, remember? That will be a long trip from here anyway but expecting Moonlight to deliver to all the others too might be a bit much."

"You are right. I had not thought about that. But yeah, sure. You can use him after he rests a bit first." He nodded in permission.

"Thank you." She covered her mouth just as she let out a yawn and settled down. "Goodnight Dray. Have fun dreaming about Harry and Hermione. Just don't make the sheets sticky." She teased as she closed her eyes.

It took Draco a couple of minutes to process her words. When it finally hit him, he blushed. "I..." he sighed and laid down himself. "Goodnight." It wasn't long before both teens were sleeping soundly, never noticing Narcissa peeking in the room to check on them. She smiled at the sight then quietly closed the door before going to bed herself.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Usagi had woken before Draco. She returned to her room and started writing out invitations to her party. Thanks to Lellian's letter, she knew she could decrease the number of invitations that she had to write since Lellian and Harry were with the Weasleys. She figured she would just write to Lellian about the party and mention that she was inviting the others. Then there was the letter for Rikki, one for the Huffle twins, one for Audrey, one for Luna and the one for Neville. She was also going to mention in all of them that it was a requirement to be dressed nice. Granted that was a slight sneaky thing on her part to possibly prevent Ron from coming. Lellian had told her about how embarrassed Ron had been about his dress robes.

Once the invitations were written, she then went to the library to ask Narcissa to see if the older woman knew somewhere that Usagi could get a dress made in time for her party. She had plans to get one based off of her gown from the silver millennium, though she did not want it to be quite as extravagant. Her idea was to be simplified, leaving out some of the finer details. Luckily for her, one of the things Narcissa had packed was a pensieve. Usagi placed a memory of herself during one of the balls during the silver millennium in the pensieve so Narcissa could get an idea of the dress.

"You looked absolutely gorgeous in that dress." Narcissa praised after watching the memory. "But I can understand why you would want a simpler version. One that will not hinder you as much. I do in fact know just the place. If you can manage to get exactly how you want it to look drawn up quick enough, we can go this afternoon."

Usagi smiled hugely."Really? Oh thank you Mrs. Malfoy!" In her excitement, she threw her arms around the woman happily.

Narcissa, touched by the hug, smiled and returned it. "It is absolutely no problem at all. And please, no more of this 'Mrs Malfoy' stuff from you. You have deserved the right to call me Narcissa."

"Thank you Narcissa." Usagi blushed. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go see if Michiru is available to sketch out my dress." With a smile, she left the room to go find Michiru, Narcissa watching the girl with a soft smile.

"She warms your heart with her presence, doesn't she?" Haruka stood near the doorway with a soft smile of her own.

"That she does. She is so expressive. I know I have not been a good person towards some of her friends, but like Draco, I am willing to make a fresh start if they will take it. There were certain things expected of me by Lucius, just as there were certain things expected of Draco. Things that neither myself nor Draco are proud of. But still, she does not hold it against us. Granted, knowing that extra bit about her and Draco, I can understand why she lets him slide. But it is amazing knowing that she's granting me that same courtesy." Narcissa replied.

"She is quite forgiving. For what Michiru and I once put her through, she had every right to want us punished for what was basically betrayal. We pushed her to show us that she deserved our loyalty. And she showed us, and instead of punishing us, she saw the benefit of what we did. To make her stronger. But that is what she does. She sees the good and brings it out. That is not to say she doesn't know when to tell that some people can not be saved. Just that she would rather save the most she can first." Haruka explained.

Narcissa nodded in understanding. "And what pray tell are your thoughts about me? Considering you only first met me when Draco and I moved in."

"You are right. As guardian to Draco and Usagi, I had every right to be suspicious of you. For you were someone who technically did not need to know the full truth to them. You were allowed to know some off the bat as a necessity to help remove Draco from Lucius. And for both him and Usagi to request protection for you meant you were someone they felt they could trust. So you were informed in full about their past. I am willing to put faith in you. Especially after what Setsuna said you told her about your feelings towards Usagi. That means a lot. That you would be just as willing to protect her should the other senshi and I fall as you would to protect Draco and that you had those feelings even before knowing the truth about them is a plus. Because it means that their past has nothing to do with your willingness to protect her. Because of that, I approve. Though I will suggest that you inform Usagi how you feel about her the next chance you get. I do believe she would like to hear that."

"I will keep that in mind. Luckily, she has been seen with Draco before so no protective measures like glamor charms will be needed when I take them to get new dress clothes for her party. Thank you Haruka." Narcissa smiled.

Haruka nodded. "No problem at all. Anything happens, they can get ahold of myself, Setsuna or Michiru for backup. Maybe soon we can start showing you and Draco around here. I am sure that Usagi is eager to show Draco an arcade. It will not be long before she introduces him to manga. Especially the Sailor V manga that came out while Minako was helping the police fight crime." She chuckled.

"Really? Now that is definitely interesting. Would showing us around mean we would get to see you race or see Michiru perform? I admit to peeking at Usagi's letters to Draco about the two of you. I am intrigued to see you both in action."

"I think we can arrange that for you. I will check my race schedule and get back to you." She looked at a nearby clock. "Seems Usagi's love of sleeping in has rubbed off on Draco." She smirked. "I have not had the pleasure of a chance to wake him in ages. Excuse me while I go take advantage." With that Haruka left the room and headed upstairs.

It was not long after that Draco could be heard yelling for help. "Someone call her off!"

"Haru-chan! Lay off Draco and let him get dressed! Usagi yelled up the stairs on her way back to Narcissa. She then smiled to Narcissa. "I have the sketch! Tell me what you think, please?" She handed over a paper with the sketch of the dress design and bit her lip nervously as she waited for the older woman to give her opinion.

Narcissa looked it over and gave a smile and nod in approval. "Excellent. Go check and see if your brother is dressed yet and let him know that he is going with us. Tell him he has got ten minutes if he is not ready yet so he has no time to waste primping his hair." She smirked.

Usagi giggled at the idea of Draco spending more time in front of a mirror than she did. She then nodded and rushed up the stairs to fetch Draco. Five minutes later, the two teens came walking down the stairs having a minor debate.

"I was not primping. I was just making sure my hair was perfect for the outing." Draco explained.

"That, my dear brother, would classify as primping. It is one thing for me to spend a lot of time in front of the mirror while dealing with my hair. Look at how much of it I have, it makes sense. You on the other hand, do not have nearly as much. Not to mention if you were trying to go for the perfectly mysterious bad boy look, you've put way too much stuff in your hair. It is supposed to be perfectly tousled in a way that would make girls want to run their fingers through it." Usagi retorted. "Maybe Haruka needs to give you pointers, since she can pull the look off much better than you can."

"Talking about how I looked so good that you and the other inners all thought I was a guy when we first met in civilian form, enough to make goo-goo eyes?!" Haruka called out teasingly.

Usagi blushed at Haruka's words. "Haruka..." she whined as Draco burst out laughing.

"Oh my." Narcissa watched the exchange between the teens, hiding a chuckle, finally letting go after the teens started pinching and punching each other. "Let us go before you two bruise each other. You are both getting fitted for new clothes and it would not do for you to be seen marked up." She ushered them towards the fireplace, one on each side of her. She tossed a bit of floo powder into the fireplace, grabbed the teens' hands and pulled them through as she called out a destination in French.

Once they stepped through into a shop similar to Madam Malkins' in Diagon Alley, Narcissa smiled. "Welcome Usagi to Monsieur Couturier's. The quality here is much more refined, perfect for something like what you want. While I go search out Monsieur Couturier, why don't you show Draco your sketch and maybe he can determine what he wants based on it." Narcissa then left the teens alone to find the owner.

Draco looked to Usagi in confusion. "Your sketch? Last I knew, your drawing skills weren't something to brag about." He drawled teasingly.

"Hush Dray. I do know how bad my skills are in that area. I didn't draw it. I had Michiru do it for me." She showed him the sketch. "What do you think?"

Draco looked the sketch over, analyzing it. "It's wonderful. Similar to your gown in the past but more simple. Yet still as elegant." He looked up at her with a grin. "Let's celebrate our siblinghood. I'll get a suit that matches the color scheme of your dress."

"You mean like on the moon?" She giggled.

"Exactly like on the moon. Might as well. But it'll be easier to dictate what I want in my suit than it likely would've been in your dress. So the sketch would be helpful in your case." He grinned.

"I like that idea. The senshi definitely will understand why. Lellian, Blaise and Narcissa too. But it'll be fun nonetheless." Usagi grinned back.

Grinning wide was exactly how they were found by Narcissa when she returned with Monsieur Couturier. She chuckled and introduced Usagi to the tailor. Since the tailor was strict on a ladies' first policy, he took Usagi first. The girl handed him the sketch of her dress, impressing him with how direct and to the point the details were. He then took her measurements before shooing her to pick out fabric types for the dress.

While Usagi was doing that, he then took measurements and took notations on what Draco wanted for his suit before sending Draco off to pick fabric as well. While the teens were doing that, Monsieur Couturier needed to get some more notes on the order from Narcissa.

"Just when will they need these outfits? Do allow for a fitting of course." He addressed her.

"The exact date they're for is June thirtieth. But I would say have them ready by the twenty fifth of June. You'll owl when they're ready, I assume?"

"Of course milady. As always." He confirmed while taking note of the fabrics the teens had chosen. "Well if that's everything, I will see you all on the twenty fifth of June. Good day to you all." He bowed in farewell.

The trio said their farewells before Narcissa ushered the teens out into the shopping area and to a cafe for lunch. The lunch they had was simple, and Narcissa spent the time trying to determine just how she was going to tell Usagi how she felt and when. When Draco excused himself to go to the washroom, Narcissa decided to take her chance then.

"Usagi, there's something I want to get off my chest." She took a deep breath to calm her nerves before continuing. "Over this short time that I've had to get to know you, I find myself liking more and more things about you. Especially considering the change you've had on Draco this past year, even without the past you two share. You've given me the open-minded happy boy back that he once was and I thank you for that. That you took his concern for my safety in mind and kept us together makes me appreciate you even more. You're a fresh breath of innocence and I find myself coming to care for you as if you were my own daughter. I feel I would be willing to do anything to keep you safe as I would for Draco. I would understand completely if you don't feel similarly about me just yet or at all. And I'm not asking to replace the two mothers you've lost but I would hope you may at some point feel comfortable enough to see me as a mother figure." Narcissa was nervous as to how Usagi would react and how she may feel but she'd said what she wanted to now and she couldn't take it back at this point.

Usagi sat in shock. She hadn't been expecting that from Narcissa at all. She was touched though to hear the woman thought of her like her own child. "Wow. This is... completely unexpected. I'm honored that you think so highly of me. Especially only after such a short amount of time knowing each other. You're right. I can't say I feel completely similar just yet. But I will say that I'd like for such a closeness. It'll take some time but we can agree we're off to a good start." She smiled softly as she stood and hugged Narcissa. "Is that okay?"

Narcissa smiled and nodded. "Perfect."

That's how Draco found the two when he returned from the bathroom. The trio headed home and from there it was a whirlwind of things happening between that day and the night before Usagi's party.


	6. Chapter 6

It was now the day of the party, Harry, Lellian and the Weasleys had already eaten breakfast and just needed to finish getting ready for the party in time for the portkey that had been sent to them. But of course they couldn't get ready without some drama starting, namely Ron.

"Why are we even going to this? We're just walking into an obvious trap and saying 'go ahead and hand us to the Death Eaters 'cause we're stupid enough to let you'. " Ron complained for the umpteenth time since they first got the invitation and the twentieth time today and unfortunate for Fred, George, Lellian, Hermione, Ginny and Harry, they were all in the room to hear it.

"Will you shut up already Ron? If you don't want to go, you don't have to." Hermione scolded.

Ron, basically ignored her and looked to Harry. "Come on Harry. We're not in school. You don't have to pretend to be nice to a slimy Slytherin. We all know she can't really be on our side, she's a Slytherin. She wasn't even at the Ministry with us yet Rei, Minako, Makoto and Ami all were. "

Lellian rolled her eyes. "That's because they'd had a row with her before we'd all left and she was broken up over it. "

"A likely sto-aargh!" Ron was flailing his arms as he was surrounded by bat bogeys.

"Just shut up already!" Ginny was fuming. "Now the rest of us are going to her party. You can either join us or stay home but you have until five minutes before the portkey activates to decide. If you ruin Usagi's day, it won't be just my bat bogey hex you'll have to worry about." Ginny warned before looking to Hermione and Lellian. "Come on. Let's go get ready." She turned and left the room, Lellian and Hermione following after her.

Fred and George both shook their heads as they left the room after the girls to get ready themselves. Harry shook his head as he heard a grumbling Ron start to get ready, making Harry believe that there was a much higher chance of Ron starting drama at the party than harry wanted to believe.

An hour and a half later, the group was gathered around the book sized origami swan that was acting as their portkey.

Lellian glared at Ron." Remember. Absolutely no funny business."

Ron only shrugged and gestured to the portkey with his head. "It is about to activate." Within seconds, they were feeling the familiar pull behind their navels as the portkey pulled them from the burrow, dropping them in a corner of an extravagant backyard garden.

"Hey guys!" Neville called out as he and Luna waved to them from their places by one of the tables full of refreshments. The group walked over to join the duo. "It's quite amazing here. Students from all four houses are here. If this isn't a perfect example of house unity, I don't know what is." The others nodded in agreement while Ron just muttered angrily to himself.

It wasn't long before Draco, in a white suit accented with gold buttons on his jacket and a gold tie, was calling everyone's attention. "Attention everyone! First of all, I would like to say welcome and thank you for joining us in our celebration. And now I introduce the birthday girl, Usagi!" He stepped aside from in front of the double doors leading into the house. Out stepped Usagi in a simple white strapless gown accented with gold beads across the waist. Atop her head was a silver tiara.

Usagi smiled softly with a blush to the applause from the crowd. "Yes thank you all. It really means a lot. There's dancing and refreshments. Have fun everyone." She then nodded to Haruka and Michiru who were to the side of the dance floor. Michiru with her violin and Haruka at the piano. Both women nodded back before starting to play a slow song. Usagi then happily accepted Draco's offer to dance and let him lead her out to the dance floor as others started out to the dance floor as well.

A few songs later; both slow and fast:; Usagi was sitting on the sidelines. After dancing with Draco, she accepted offers from Harry, Fred, George, Neville, Blaise and Haruka. She was happy to notice that Ron hadn't asked her to dance and she was not going to insist that he do it. She was just fine with not having to dance with him. Though as much trouble as they apparently went through not to deal with each other, it seemed that fate had other plans. While she was bent over massaging her feet, Ron used that as an advantage to sneak up on her.

"When are you going to reveal your true intentions to capture us all for your Dark Lord?" He hissed.

She looked up at him in shock that he had even dared to accuse her of such a thing. Though he must have misread her shock as being shock that he had figured her out. "You have all your little snake buddies here plus Malfoy's mum. Might as well stop pretending you actually wanted us all here to celebrate your birthday." He smirked.

His words and accusations highly distressed Usagi. It showed on her face enough that the senshi and Draco all saw it when they looked her way. Each of them making their way over to her, the inners prepared to close ranks around her if they needed to.

"Or maybe you're just going to announce your engagement to Draco considering how obvious by your matching outfits it is that you two are together."

Draco had moved close enough by this point to hear him. "I would appreciate it if you left my sister alone, Weasel." He scowled.

"Sister?!" He proclaimed loudly enough to attract everyone else's attention. "That is rich Malfoy. Last I checked you and your mum are Malfoys"

"That is exactly my point. Last you checked we were. But as of a couple of weeks ago, I became a Tsukino and my mother reverted back to her maiden name of Black."

"Yeah sure." Ron waved him off before looking at Usagi again. "I will say, I am slightly impressed at how quickly you two how you got him to upgrade you from being his whore, i will never understand." He smirked.

Usagi gasped at Ron's words and stood before moving back amongst the inner senshi who had moved closer to protect her, placing her right in the middle of them. Draco gave a grateful nod to them before looking back to Ron with a glare, ready to strike, clutching his fists tightly enough to cause his nails to dig into his skin. But before he could, someone else did, shocking them all. Before everyone could blink, George ran up, punched Ron and tossed his little brother in the pool.

"Mum raised you better than that, you git. And you were warned before we left out not to act like an idiot and ruin Usagi's day. But you just could not help yourself. She had shown you no animosity at all, had not done a thing to you the entire time we've been here. And you go accusing her of stupid things. Parkinson, I would have understood you accusing of trying to trick us, cause she is stupid enough to try something like inviting us to a party to do it. Just because you have something against Slytherin, does not mean that you get to get away with being a complete arse to one that's shown us different. The way I look at it now, I would not be surprised if it was gits like you who started the whole 'Slytherin is evil' thing and Slytherins now act evil because it's expected of them. She has not given us a reason not to trust her in the entire time we have known her. It is times like these, where I am ashamed to call you my brother."

Fred, on the other hand went towards the group of girls surrounding Usagi and made a gesture as if asking to address her. They moved from around her as she turned to face him. "George and I are sorry for our little brother's behavior towards you and your brother. Please accept our offering of a month's worth of pranks on Ron as well as a fifty percent discount for life for you both at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes in Diagon Alley as our way of making it up to you."

Usagi smiled softly and nodded. "I accept. Thank you."

By that point, an angry and soaked Ron had managed to climb out of the pool. "Really? Fred? George? Turning your backs on family for that snake?" He was cut off by a stinging hex.

"That is enough Ron. Now shut the bloody hell up before I shut you up myself." Harry said in annoyance as he put his wand away. "No one here will back you up. Everyone is likely holding back from getting on you for Usagi's sake. Fred and George would likely take you back to the Burrow if you could be trusted not to lie to your Mum to seem like the victim."

Ron was about to say something else but after looking around and seeing everyone else's murderous glare, he wisely decided to shut up.

Seeing the tension had finally disbursed, Haruka turned on the radio, swung a caught off guard Michiru into her arms and started twirling her around the dance floor. Draco and Usagi shared a smile with the senshi. Draco then offered Luna a dance while Usagi was offered another dance from George which she happily accepted. As George twirled her across the dance floor, she could not help giggling at the 'protective brother' look on Draco's face everytime they passed him and Luna.

"So why was it so easy for you and Fred to accept that Draco is now my brother?" She asked George

"First of all, he is trying to show that he is different now. Second, it would be quite stupid of him to lie with you and your guardians and friends all right there. Not to mention anyone with half a brain can tell that the way he looks at you is strictly like a brother looking out for his sister. We would recognize those looks anywhere since we have made those same looks in regards to Ginny."

"Fair enough. And thank you for what you did when Ron was being a git. I appreciate it. Between you and me, I really was only being polite when I chose to invite him. For the sakes of you and the others. I did not want to cause him to start anything. Though it seems I still managed to do just that anyway just by existing." She looked down in shame

George gently lifted her head by placing a finger under her chin. "No matter what he says, it was not your fault. The way I see it you were trying to be the bigger person and be civil. He was the one who messed things up. We have got your back and Draco's back as well. Granted we won't be at Hogwarts this year since we had our NEWTs last year, but we are both just an owl away." He gently kissed her forehead. "No matter what. Whether it is trouble with your brother or our brother, feel free to owl us anytime."

She blushed slightly. "Thank you. I will remember that." She glanced to Draco, then looked back at George. "Speaking of brotherly looks, Draco keeps looking as if he might be ready to kill you the moment you mess up. However, I would hate to let him think the wrong way. So Mr Weasley, care to tell this innocent birthday girl what your intentions with me may be? Do I have another brotherly figure to add to my seemingly endless list, or is there something more?" She was playfully teasing him but if he did not know that,then he might give her an honest answer. She already knew that she would be happy if he wanted to be a big brother figure to her. But a small part of her wanted something more, was hoping it would be something more.

George did indeed actually think her question was serious and was caught off guard, the surprise apparent in his eyes. He quickly recovered and smiled warmly at her. "Well, to be truthfully honest, I would hope that the beautiful princess that I am dancing with, because that's what you are and look like today, will allow the mere commoner that is myself a chance to get to really know her better. And who knows, maybe eventually she will allow me to be her knight in shining armor."

Usagi blushed at his words. "I would say the commoner is off to quite the good start. Definitely impressed me and my parental figures with your heroics earlier. You might have to worry about my raging dragon of a brother from time to time but I do believe you'll do just fine."

George smiled. "Well, Freddie and I have moved into the flat above the shop. So, um, if you wanted to, you know, visit before you have to return to Hogwarts, you're welcome to. We're getting the fireplace connected to the floo network, and it would be a more neutral spot. You wouldn't have to meet my Mum and..."

She gently placed a finger on his lips to shush him. "I'd like that. And I'm sure my guardians won't mind you coming to visit. Easier for you to floo from the shop than from the Burrow."

"Are you sure they won't mind?"

"I'm sure. You kept Draco from doing something that could've backfired on him. But you also kept my guardian, Haruka, from a risk of going to jail. Knowing her, she definitely would've been likely to go there because she wouldn't have stopped with one punch."

"Oh." His eyes widened briefly. "Which one of your guardians is Haruka?" He looked around at the three adults he didn't recognize, since he had long recognized Narcissa after seeing her at the Quidditch World Cup a couple of years ago.

"See the two who are dancing? The one in the tuxedo is Haruka." She giggled.

"That's Haruka? But you said Haruka was a..." George trailed off in confusion and wonder.

"I know. Haruka's just fond of dressing more masculine. I really do think she gets quite the kick out of fooling people." She giggled.

"Well then, I guess if we get to the point of dating, that I better really behave. Granted, Makoto and Rei scared me enough as it is after how they got Ron once. But combining them with Minako and Ami...that was enough to give nightmares. But if I add your guardians into it, well...definitely easier to be on my best behavior, where you're concerned of course." He grinned.

She nodded. "If and when. But like I said, I'm sure you'll do fine. The hardest one to impress is Haruka and you've made that hurdle."

"That's Haruka? But you said Haruka was a..." George trailed off in confusion and wonder.

"I know. Haruka's just fond of dressing more masculine. I really do think she gets quite the kick out of fooling people." She giggled.

"Well then, I guess if we get to the point of dating, that I better really behave. Granted, Makoto and Rei scared me enough as it is after how they got Ron once. But combining them with Minako and Ami...that was enough to give nightmares. But if I add your guardians into it, well...definitely easier to be on my best behavior, where you're concerned of course." He grinned.

She nodded. "If and when. But like I said, I'm sure you'll do fine. The hardest one to impress is Haruka and you've made that hurdle."

Neville was dancing with Ginny, Harry with Hermione and Blaise with Lellian. Meanwhile, Rikki stood off to the side with Audrey and the Boyeux twins. Of course looking at everyone else dancing. Just like at the Malfoy Ball back during winter break, Rikki was a bit grossed out watching the couples.

"Eww all the lovey-dovey romance there. It's cute but disgusting." Rikki noted.

"Come on Rikki. There's some happiness going there. Something that was definitely needed after that show the Weasel put on. Two of Usagi's guardians are enjoying themselves and looking very much in love. Harry and Draco are secretly looking at one another longingly though without the other knowing. And if I didn't know better, I'd say Usagi and George might be on their way to some romance. You can't say you're not happy for them." Audrey replied.

"Didn't say I'm not happy for them because I am. Well at least for Usagi and Blaise anyway. Though I am getting a kick out of the idea that Usagi seemed to call it on Draco's attraction to Harry when she caught him blushing just at the mention of Harry during the winter ball. It's just seeing all the goo-goo eyes going around that grosses me out. " She then looked around at everyone and saw Minako with Rei, Ami and Makoto. "And I just realized it's a shame Minako hadn't stuck around for the Malfoy Ball. She would've been a perfect addition to our little trick that we had pulled that night. Oh well. It's done now."

The other three girls all shook their heads and giggled.

"Parkinson's gonna give some hell when she finds out. Her betrothal contract with Draco has been nullified. She'll go after Usagi for it. We'll need to be prepared to back her up."


End file.
